mightycomicsfandomcom-20200215-history
Radus
History Origin Story Early Life Radus '''(real name '''Sean Sanders) was born in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania on July 12th, 1986 to two unknown parents. Growing up, Sanders rarely focused on school and would often come home to his parents yelling at him over grades. In 1999, when Sanders was 12, he was robbed by two young gang members coming home from his friends house. The men struggled with him, realizing that he had no money on him. They then beat him up and left him with a black eye and small cuts on his chest. When he came home his parents enforced a strict curfew policy and he was not able to hang out with his friends as much anymore. As a result, he began focusing more on school and had dreams of being a banker. In 2004, Sanders graduated high school with a 3.9 GPA and later attended college. He graduated college in 2008 with a 4.0 GPA. Sanders lived with his parents until he was 24, moving to Brooklyn to pursue his banking career, working as a teller. Bank Robbery and Coma On April 11th, 2011, 3 men from the Drebin Family Mobsters robbed the bank Sanders was working at, who were Ted "Stitch" Perry, Aden League, and Lee Compton. All 3 were armed with special weaponry funded by Keith "The Don" Drebin, which contained highly radioactive bullets. Drebin ordered them to only use the weapons as threats and to not shoot, as the unique weaponry could be traced to the Drebin Family Mobsters. Sanders, hesitating to give the money up, caused Compton to jump over the counter and hold him at gunpoint. Sanders, stressed, did not do anything. Compton pressed his gun on Sanders' heart, threatening to kill him. Immediately after, police burst into the bank, one screaming "freeze"! Startling Compton, he pulled the trigger, the bullet going straight in Sanders' heart and disintegrating. Sanders fell on the ground unconscious. League and Perry fled through the back of the bank while Compton surrendered to police and was arrested. The gang only managed to steal ~$5,000 from the bank, planning to steal $250,000. Compton was sentenced to 3 years for attempted manslaughter and 10 years for bank robbery. Drebin was arrested and accused, but not sentenced due to insufficient evidence. League and Perry were not caught. League reported the failed robbery to Drebin hours after it occurred while Perry fled to New Jersey, where the rest of his family lived. Because of this, Drebin believed Perry wasn't loyal and banned him from coming to Drebin Family Mobsters turf. The gunshot wound put Sanders in a near-death state, being in a coma for 3 weeks. His heart mutated and doctors were amazed that he managed to live from the incident. Gradually, his heart began to harden into radioactive stone. Mutation and Gaining of Powers Around 2 months after the coma, his heart was pure radioactive material. The story got to Drebin, and he sent two men to try and kill Sanders, fearing he would gain powers and use them to fight the Drebin Family Mobsters. At the same time, Drebin sent another assassin to kill Perry in New Jersey, who failed and killed his 8-year-old cousin instead. While walking home from a restaurant, Sanders was pushed into an alley and beaten with baseball bats and knives. The assassins realized that Sanders was not taking any damage from their hits, with each cut healing in seconds. They dragged him further down the alley and put a gun to his head, threatening to kill him. Sanders tried to scream for help but instead a giant green blast of power came out of his mouth, killing both of the assassins. After this attempt on his life, Sanders spent months trying to learn his powers. Drebin learned of this incident and began ordering his secret research team to work on a super suit, which would take down Sanders. Category:Superheroes